


Birthday's still to come

by Tommyboy



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3/8 is Micky's Birthday, challenge from SBM yahoogorup to write something about it.  My answer to that challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday's still to come

Stepping away from the party that was going on in the living room, kitchen and family room of his house, Micky excused himself from friends and family and headed to a quieter room in the house for a few minutes. Telling his wife he would only be a few minutes he went to his retreat.

Sitting down at his desk he sat back in his leather overstuffed leather chair and closed his eyes. It was his second birthday to since his friends passing. Over the years, they had their ups and downs, but he always had a card, or a call even, to wish him happy birthday. 

Last year there had been a card, Sent to him to be there on the appropriate day. This year, it was a noticeable of the missing item. He missed the short man. His annoying accent at times. But he missed being able to talk to him. Someone who understood what he was feeling for he was going through it himself. And now. Gone. It had been lucky that they had toured the summer before. Before once more their selfish personalities took over and made it end sooner than expected. But Davy said let it settle and they would be back at it again before to long. But that didn’t happen. The man with the English accent had to drop first among them. Leaving this hole.

A few minutes later, a knock rapped on his door.

Opening his eyes, Micky tried to say enter, but it came out as a cracked note. Clearing his throat, he did mange to say “Come in.”

He wife came in and made her way to sit against the desk and look down at her husband.

“I won’t let you stay to long in here,” she told him.

“I was just thinking…”

“I know dear, about him. I know you miss him. He was part of your life for so long. And I doubt he would appreciate you being the one sitting in a dark room thinking of him when he enjoyed the party as much as you do.”

Mickey had to give it to his wife to know things to be as such.

“So, lets go back out there and enjoy those that are here, and tell a few of your favorite stories about him. Enjoy him. Celebrate him, as well as yourself.”

She offered her hand and he took it, getting up from his chair and following her out of his room, back to the party where he started sharing stories and earning laughs as he told of stories of his adventures over the years.


End file.
